The Lost Dance
by TheGryfter
Summary: One Shot. It's the night before Clark's wedding to Lois, and he gets an unexpected visitor.


A/N: Okay, back on Smallville, and I'm not sure why I wrote this, what it means, or what it's supposed to achieve.

It sort of ships Clois, and it sort of ships Clana, and it sort of doesn't ship either.

It's just a story, I guess, so... let me know what you think, yeah?

Thanks, as always, everyone!

.

.

…**The Lost Dance…**

.

.

.

Sunset was minutes away, and the fields of Kansas seemed to catch alight in the slowly fading glow of the heavens.

That's why he loved this place.

Why he chose to come back now.

Standing here at this window, staring out at the land he'd come to love, to cherish, to call home… all his fears and worries could be carried away, forever over the horizon.

And yet still, he was shaking.

To compensate he folded his arms. The gesture was so natural, so automatic by now, that it took him a moment to realise that he wasn't _him_ in this moment.

With a frustrated sigh, he flicked his glasses back up the ridge of his nose – another gesture that was becoming increasingly familiar – and thrust his hands into his pockets.

He just needed to calm… down!

But he suspected he was fighting a losing battle against the nerves that railed inside of him.

For someone who'd faced the things he'd faced – the life-changing revelations and earth-shattering confrontations – you'd think he'd be able to handle this.

Compared to some of the situations he'd found himself in, this was relatively minor. It was… normal.

And his life was so very far from normal.

.

"_Your real parents weren't exactly from… around here…"_

.

That particular moment happened not thirty feet from where he now stood. His life had changed forever that day, with the realisation that he was… different.

He remembered being so frightened. The truth had opened up a seemingly endless chasm, yawning out in front of him, swallowing every dream he carried deep inside.

In fact, he remembered only two other moments where he even came close to being that scared again.

.

"_You hold the future of the entire planet in your hands… I'm here to take it back!"_

.

That was one dream that died. Distant, and almost insubstantial, he'd still clung to the barest hope that he might be able to save the man he once called friend. In that instant, all hope had been snuffed out.

The last time, was on a deserted road, flanked by stalks of corn that leered up over his head. It was raining, and he'd stared into the eyes of the woman he loved.

.

"_Marry me…"_

.

Nothing came close to the fear he'd felt in the endless seconds of silence that followed. He'd faced down legions of evil, but if she said no…

Thankfully, she hadn't.

Which led him to today.

"Chloe told me I'd find you here."

He turned around, offering a smile as a greeting to the handsome blonde billionaire striding across the boards toward him. He had to dodge a series of boxes on the way. They were nowhere near done packing up the house.

"I needed to think."

"Think, or freak out?" asked Oliver.

"Two years, Ollie," said Clark, turning back to the window, "This is the first night in two years that I won't be with her."

"Well, well, well…" Oliver chuckled, "Would you look at that? Clark Kent's actually afraid of something."

Clark flinched as Oliver voiced the very thoughts that had been passing through his mind.

"I didn't think Superman was afraid of anything," said Oliver, enjoying this way too much, "But it turns out, he needs little Lo-Lo next to him when he goes to bed at night."

"Shut up, or I chuck you to Nebraska," said Clark.

Oliver laughed, knowing there was no way the boyscout would ever follow through on the threat.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's freaking out too."

"Really?" Clark tried to fight a satisfied smile, and lost.

"Chloe had to confiscate her phone and her keys," Oliver confirmed, "We're relying on you to – pardon the pun – be the strong one here. If you decide to check out, we can't stop you."

"I won't," said Clark, "Lois and I agreed not to see each other before the wedding, and I'll stick to that."

"Good," Oliver clapped him on the shoulder, "Now come inside. Dinner's ready, and we can't keep Bart away from it for long."

"I'll be right there," said Clark.

Oliver nodded, and left him to his solitude.

Clark didn't know why he was so scared, really. Tomorrow _would_ be the happiest day of his life. No question.

Lois Lane would be his wife – and his life, so full of turmoil and danger – would be complete.

Could he really just… chalk it up to pre-wedding jitters?

Or was it something else?

"Some things never change, do they?"

That wasn't Oliver's voice.

It was a voice he hadn't heard in… four years?

God! Had it been that long?

The trembling in his hands jacked up again, so he kept them stuffed in his pockets as he turned around.

The light was streaming in over his shoulder, like a spotlight that made her fill his whole world.

She was dressed simply. Jeans, a shirt, boots.

Her hair was long again, curled and streaked with crimson as it fell over her shoulders.

Eyes as wide and bright as ever. And a smile…

A smile for him.

Something he never thought he'd see again.

"Lana…"

"Life gets real, and Clark Kent retreats to his loft," she said, "If only CNN knew _that_ part."

"They wouldn't believe it," said Clark.

"I'm sure they wouldn't," she agreed, "Superman isn't supposed to _have_ a loft! Nevermind one with a battered couch and a copy of… _Busty Asian Beauties_ on the table?"

Superspeed took care of the magazine in a fraction of a second.

"That… that's Bart's…" Clark stammered, "He was still so excited after the bachelor party, he just… um…"

Lana laughed, and the sound tinkled out into the mote-filled air like a note from a perfectly-tuned instrument.

Clark took a breath.

She stepped towards him and, instinctively, he took a step back.

"It's okay," she said, "I can't hurt you. The effects… kinda wore off."

"Oh," said Clark, "Well, you can't blame me, considering…"

"The last time we were here?" she frowned, "I almost killed you."

"I think I almost killed myself," said Clark.

"You always were stubborn," said Lana, "I told you not to come near me, but you had to have one last kiss. What did you think this was? The final romantic scene in a movie?"

"It felt like it," said Clark.

She smiled again, "Well, I'm glad it wasn't," she said, "The world would have missed out on the best part. _Superman._ Everything's… different now. It's like you've woken us up from a nightmare we didn't know we were having."

Clark blushed. He couldn't help it.

"What are you doing here, Lana?"

"Just came to see you," she said, "I read the announcement in the paper. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"You deserve happiness, Clark. And I know she makes you happy."

Clark smiled, and looked down. His glasses slipped again, and he just took them off, stuffing them in the pocket of his shirt.

"You wanna take a walk?" he asked.

.

The found the old trail that cut through the eastern pasture. They walked straight into the setting sun, both quiet, just listening to the sounds of a rural evening. Crickets coming awake in the long grass. The scurry of the field mice, and the wind through the corn.

Lana walked beside him. Close, but not touching.

"How long?" he asked.

"How long… what?"

"Since you lost your powers? It can't have been long. I saw you…" Clark trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable. Lana stopped on the trail, squinting back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Clark, "Has it been… days? Weeks?"

"Years," she said, "I still have my powers, but I found a solution to the radiation. The treatments took a while… months, actually. But it went away. Two years ago."

"Two years?" Clark was stunned, "And… you just didn't want to tell me? Why–?"

"I wanted to," said Lana, "I was living in Italy, and when the doctor I found gave me the go-ahead, I got on the next plane to Metropolis. I went to the Daily Planet to see you."

"What happened? Was I out of the office, or something?"

"No, you were there," said Lana, "You were at your desk. Lois was sitting _on_ your desk. The two of you were talking. I saw you from the stairs. Then… she got up to leave, and she kissed you."

Lana started walking again, her face turned away from him. Clark increased his stride and caught up.

"When she walked away, you turned and you smiled at her," said Lana, "I knew then that… I shouldn't tell you. That I should just go away again, because you were… happy. Really happy."

"You got all that from one smile?"

"You never smiled at me like that."

Suddenly, even the sounds of the farm seemed to fade, and the silence became oppressive. The crested a rise in the land, and just stood there, watching, as the last sliver of the sun got swallowed up by the earth.

"I'm sorry," said Clark.

"Don't be," Lana shrugged, "I have my life, Clark. A good life. I try to follow your example. Help people."

"I know. The Raven? Really? What kind of a superhero name is that?"

"How did you–?" Lana stared at him, eyes wide, filled with shock.

"Did you really think I wouldn't try to find you?" asked Clark, "And once I did… that I wouldn't keep an eye on you?"

"You've been watching me?"

"Looking out for you."

Lana bit her lip, puzzling something out. When she looked at him again, there was a hint of accusation in the gaze.

"So… that business with Ra's al Gul and his psycho ninjas…?"

"You're welcome," said Clark.

"I could've taken them," Lana countered.

"Oh, I'm sure you could…" Clark tried very hard to keep any trace of condescension out of his voice.

"I didn't even see you," said Lana, "I know you have powers I don't. I can't fly. But did you get… faster?"

"A lot faster," said Clark, "My powers keep… growing. By the week, by the month… almost exponentially."

"Wow…" Lana breathed.

"I'm proud of you," said Clark, "I still don't agree with the way you got your powers…" he lifted a hand when she shot him a venomous look, cutting off her protest, "But you're using them – for others. And that's amazing."

The fierceness left her and she turned around.

"We should be heading back," she said.

.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

Clark didn't know why he asked that question. They'd just reached the barn again, and were climbing the steps back up to the loft. Lana was ahead of him. She stopped, a sudden seam of tension spreading through her body.

"I can't…" she whispered.

She stepped away, heading for the window. Night had fully come, and stars were popping up in the velvet sky.

"It would mean a lot to me," said Clark, still on the other side of the room.

"I know," said Lana, "But I can't."

When she looked at him, Clark could see the beginnings of unsung tears in her eyes, even in the gloom.

"I'm happy for you," she said, "I am. Believe me. But to watch you get married…"

Clark hung his head.

It was too much to ask, he knew.

He tried to imagine himself in her situation.

He'd watched her get married once already… to the man he now called his greatest nemesis. He remembered the pain, the betrayal…

Far too much to ask.

"So this is it?" he said, "Goodbye again?"

"For now," said Lana.

She idly shoved at a stray box with her toe. The flap came open, and she frowned. Bending down, she picked up something in the box - a CD. Clark couldn't see which one it was.

"Do you still have that CD player?" she asked.

"Sure," said Clark, pointing, "It's over there."

Lana nodded, and dug the stereo out from the bottom shelf of the bookcase. She plugged it in, and clicked the CD into the slot.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is your mom's CD," said Lana, "I remember it. I think there's a song on here, that…"

"That what?"

She stood up, and from behind her the lilting glitter of a piano filled the air.

"I owe you a dance," she said.

"You do?"

"Sophomore year. The Homecoming Dance."

"Right," Clark cracked a smile at that, "Well… welcome home, Lana…"

He spread his arms, and she stepped into the fold of his body. He placed a hand on her waist, and they swayed to the song.

"Stand on my toes," he told her, "Like you did with your dad when you were little…"

She frowned, but she obeyed him. Stepping daintily, she climbed up on to the tips of his feet. Clark tightened his grip.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

He heard Lana gasp.

They floated up towards the ceiling, spinning lazily in the gathering dark, still dancing…

That lost dance…

_Remember when we held on in the rain?_

_The nights we almost lost it_

_Once again…_

_We can take the night into tomorrow_

_Livin' our feelings_

_Touching you I feel it all again_

_Didn't we almost have it all?_

_When love was all we had worth giving_

_The ride with you was worth the fall, my friend…_

_Loving you makes life worth living_

_Didn't we almost have it all?_

_The nights we held on to the morning_

_You know you'll never love that way again_

_Didn't we almost have it all…?_

_._

_The End_


End file.
